Confusion Reigns
by Tenko
Summary: I'VE UPDATED! OMG! *chapter 6* The DBZ crew gets thrown into Mirai Trunks' time by a freak accident and are in for a BIG surprise!
1. Instigator!

Author: Tenko

**Author:** Tenko

**Title:** Confusion Reigns

**Summary:** The DBZ crew gets thrown into Mirai Trunks time by a freak accident and is in for a BIG surprise! 

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own DB, DBZ, or DBGT you're crazy!! Sue and you'll get my stuffed Pikachu thrown at you! Muahahahahaha

**Annoying Author Notes:** Ok, I haven't read any fic exactly like what I'm planning, so I'm hoping for some slight originality!This is my second DBZ and I don't know what wrong with me! -_-' This is not related in anyway to my story Incidents!I'm still debating whether or not to make this a one chap story or many chaps! Well we'll find out when I start writing, won't we? All reviews are welcome, I enjoy a fresh batch of criticism every now and then! :) 

**Time period: **Well this takes place before the Buu saga because I don't want Veghead to love his family. -_-' Just know Chibi Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7! This is a slight **A/U**, which means that Goku's alive! In Mirai Trunks time it's 2 years after Trunks killed Cell in his time! Ok? Let's begin, shall we? ***Sorry I'm really hyper***

The Son House.....

"Awww, but ChiChi I can't wait anymore!" Goku complained with a hand to his stomach which was growling fiercely.ChiChi frowned at her husband and sighed.

"Goku, you'll just have to wait! We're going over to Capsule Corp. to go meet with everyone!Gohan, Goten hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Coming Mom!" The two half Saiyans yelled as they trotted down the stairs.Goten reached the bottom first with Gohan only steps behind him.

"Good, now that everyone's ready; let's go!"The four of the them went outside and hopped into their Capsule Corp. car and drove off towards Capsule Corp.

The Kame House.....

"Heh, aheh...come on 18, you know I didn't mean to!" Master Roshi said in defense to a very pissed off 18.Master Roshi had been trying to get a peek at 18 while in the shower; the pervert.

"Heyyy, 18 if we don't get going we're going to be late!" Krillin said to avoid anyone's sudden death.18 took Marron's hand and headed towards the door while giving a look of death to Master Roshi.He backed off and retreated to his room to no doubt read some of his 'magazines'.Krillin sighed and went to catch up with his wife and daughter.

"Daddy do I have to ride in the back?" Marron complained.With a look from 18 Krillin said, "Yes sweetheart, now be a good girl and sit down."

"Ok!" She gave an enthusiastic reply and 18 smiled.Then they, too drove off to Capsule Corp.

Wherever the Hell Tien and Chaiotzu live

"Tien, are we going to meet with all of the others at Capsule Corp?" The little man that oddly resembled a mime asked.

"Yeah Chaiotzu, everyone's going to be there, so we might as we go.Let's get going then!" Tien said as they both took off.

Wherever it is that Yamcha lives

"Come on Puar, we don't want to be late!" Yamcha said to the flying blue cat as he got in his car.

"I'm coming Yamcha!" Puar called as she chased after Yamcha.They headed off to Capsule Corp like everyone else.

The Lookout

"Are you sure you don't want to come Dende?" Piccolo asked the younger Namek.

"I'm sure, Piccolo, besides you never know what might happen if I leave the Lookout," Dende said and smiled. Piccolo took off to Capsule Corp. leaving a waving Mr. Popo and Dende behind. As you can see everyone was heading there for a reunion.

The Briefs home (Capsule Corp)

"Vegeta! Trunks! Come on everyone's going to get here soon!" Bulma called, slightly agitated that they where still training when everyone was almost here.She heard the familiar hiss and crackle of the gravity room bringing the gravity back to normal.Trunks and Vegeta walked looking hot and sweaty.

"Would you two at least take a shower and change clothes before everyone gets here?" Bulma asked.

"Sure Mom!" Chibi Trunks said he wiped his face with a towel.It was going to be a casual get together, so she couldn't careless what they wore.Bulma crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at her husband, "well Vegeta?"

"Fine, although I don't see why all of those fools are coming here..." Vegeta trailed off when he realized Bulma wasn't standing there anymore._'For once she actually didn't want to start an argument...'_He shrugged and went to take a shower. 

Later Trunks came downstairs wearing a white Capsule Corp T-shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of sneakers.About 7 minutes later, Vegeta came down wearing a black tank and blue pants (you know, like gym ones that tie in the front...I dunno).Bulma was wearing a green sundress and black sandals with an inch high heel.Bulma had made sure the work bots had prepared everything so she went outside to wait for her guests.

The Son's were the first to arrive followed by Krillin's family.Pretty soon everyone was there and they all started chatting about the Cell games and past misadventures.Pretty soon Mirai Trunks came up leaving Trunks baffled.

"Goku you should have been there! When Cell killed Trunks, Vegeta went nuts on Cell!"Krillin said.Trunks looked confused and Vegeta 'humphed'.

"I was killed by a cell?" Trunks asked with a funny look on his face. Everyone laughed and Trunks remember being told about the monster Cell..."I mean, I was killed by Cell?"

"No Trunks! The other Trunks was killed by Cell, the one from the future!" Trunks blinked and remember being told about the other Trunks. "Oh."

Everyone chatted and ate or stood around. Either way, most of the people were having fun! Trunks and Goten were getting bored and no one was listening to them so they went inside. 

"Hey Trunks! What's this thing?" Goten asked curiously.Trunks had an idea...

"Oh..._that_! Well, Goten, it changes people," Trunks said sneakily.Goten looked amazed.

"How?"

"It turns them into big giant Monsters--like CELL!" Trunks proceeded to grab the funny looking squirt gun and shoot it at Goten! 

"TRUNKS! That wasn't funny!" He said but then laughed.Pretty soon they both laughed...until they noticed the water had hit a prototype Bulma was working on.It began to go red and a pinkish fog began to rise around them. 

"Uh-Oh..." Trunks said and backed away from the fog that was coming towards them.They ran outside as fast as they could without going Super Saiyan.

"MOM!!!"

"BULMA!!!" The two boys yelled.Bulma turned around and saw the fog spilling from the door.

"What did you two do?" Trunks quickly explained and she looked like someone had hit her with a brick...a very, very big brick.

She screamed, "That was a small prototype time altering machine!!!I have no idea what water will do to it!"

Everyone's eye widened in shock at what happened next.

**********

CLIFF HANGER! ;) If I get a review or two, I'll continue! Let me know what you think!


	2. Clones or Just Twins?

Author: Tenko

**Author:** Tenko

**Title:** Confusion Reigns

**Chapter 2:** Clones or Just Twins?****

**Summary:** The DBZ crew gets thrown into Mirai Trunks time by a freak accident and is in for a BIG surprise! 

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own DB, DBZ, or DBGT you're crazy!! Sue and you'll get my clay Pikachu thrown at you! Muahahahahaha

**Annoying Author Notes:** Weeeee...after seeing 4 very nice reviews (thank you!) I decided to write another chapter...hey, I said a FEW didn't I? I know, I know, I made plenty of typos last chapter when I got down to the Brief's house!IIII, sorta forgot to mention...Mirai Trunks will be 21 and Christine (my made-up character) is 21 as well.Yeah, I know Trunks was probably 19 (I mean he had a time machine, like he was going to wait three years, too???) when he went back to his time and he killed 17 and 18 right after...I think a year later he killed Cell, but I don't know! Anyhoo, he's not really supposed to be 21, two years after he killed Cell, but he is in my story! So, so...moo! Ummm, Mirai Vegeta(!) may be OOC, but well death will do that to you!Alrighty then...I'm done rambling! Enjoy! 

**Warning:** This fic a slight A/U.I repeat, a slight A/U.^_^ That's the last time I'll mention it!

**Reminder of Last Chapter:** "MOM!!!"

"BULMA!!!" The two boys yelled.Bulma turned around and saw the fog spilling from the door.

"What did you two do?" Trunks quickly explained and she looked like someone had hit her with a brick...a very, very big brick.

She screamed, "That was a small prototype time altering machine!!!I have no idea what water will do to it!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what happened next.

*****************

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what happened next...the fog was all around them and they all felt as if they were choking!When they tried to run, they'd trip. When they tried to walk their legs would freeze! Forget about flying because if it was tried; you'd get your face full of dirt and grass!Everyone coughed and wheezed and soon past out. Night-Night Z Warriors...(What? You think I'd let em all die before I even got them to the future?!)

*****************

The Future:

Mirai Bulma Briefs opened the door to her newly remodeled Capsule Corp HQ building.She had heard a loud thump and was curious as to what it was.Fear is what had instantly grabbed her, but then she soon remembered her wonderful son, Trunks, had taken care of all of Androids. She sighed at her paranoia and looked up.Her sapphire eyes widened as she saw none other than Goku, Vegeta, Trunks (when he was 8), Gohan and none other than--herself lying unconscious on the ground with all of the other Warriors.

"Go...G-G..GOKU?!" She stammered and then yelled.This caused everyone to stir.They began to stand and they looked around, very confused.Bulma had tears in her eyes at the sight of Goku, but was just as confused as the others were.Everyone looked from Bulma to...well Bulma! Mirai Bulma suddenly screamed bloody murder! 

"VEEEEEEEEEEGGEEEEEEEEEEETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"None other than Mirai Vegeta?! came out of the house! 

"Bulma, what on this damned planet are you screaming about?!" Vegeta demanded crossly.When he saw the others--especially himself, Trunks, Gohan, Bulma and Goku--he froze with eyes wide.

"What the f*** is going on?" He demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Vegeta (the past one, not Mirai) and crossed his arms.

"Oh...my Gosh! Ummm, Vegeta get Trunks or Christine, they might know...what's going on," Bulma barely managed through her shock and then said, "Is that my clone or just my twin?"

Mirai Vegeta 'humphed' but complied.He went into the house and about two minutes later Mirai Trunks came outside...only to join the others shock (wow, it's a freakin shock-fest)!Chibi Trunks who was previously gawking ran up to his older self and looked up at him.Mirai Trunks looked down at his Chibi form surprised as hell.

"Gohan, he's the me who brought the medicine, right?"Chibi Trunks asked pointing to Mirai Trunks.Mirai Trunks was taken aback, blinked, but it finally clicked.

"Yeah...that was me.How did all of you get to my time? Goku?"Trunks asked bewildered. 

"Trunks...uh, the little one, and Goten were playing and they messed up one of Bulma's inventions and suddenly we were all here! My dad came back after 7 years of being dead, basically," Gohan explained.

"Goten...?" The entire Mirai Brief's family said at once.Goten was now standing by Trunks.

"I'm Goten!" he said.

"Haha, yeah...that's my other son," Goku laughed.

"My Gosh! He looks exactly like you, Goku!" Mirai Bulma said.

"I get that a lot..." Goten said somewhat frustrated.

"Enough about the boy, what I want to know is how HE got here?" Vegeta said referring to Mirai Vegeta.

"Humph, I was wished back, obviously," Mirai Vegeta said.

"How?" All of the Warriors from the past asked.

"The Namekkian Dragonballs," said Mirai Trunks. The others gave him a funny look.

"Umm, well you see. After I defeated the Cell in this time, Christine had an idea to go find the Nameks and ask to use their Dragonballs to bring everyone killed by the Androids back...after a long talk with the dragon and someone called 'The Grand Kai' and King Kai, we got everyone back! Even my dad and Gohan!" Trunks said happily.

"Who's Christine?" They all asked.Trunks sort of blushed but then a young woman stepped out of the house.

"I'm Christine, although my husband doesn't seem to want to introduce me to all of his friends from the past," Christine who was toying with a dish rag said while giving Mirai Trunks a sharp glare.

Trunks gave the classic anime nervous laugh and said, "This is my wife Christine..."

There were a few cat calls, congratulations and whistles coming from the 'Peanut Gallery'.Mirai Trunks blushed even more, Chibi Trunks made a face, and Christine giggled (well she was very amused). Christine was fairly tall, maybe a half of an inch to an inch shorter than M. Trunks with dark brown hair (which was commonly mistaken for black) that was a little longer than shoulder length.She had light blue eyes that oddly resembled the sky and she was wearing an orange & yellow sundress that cut off by her knees. She was also wearing black flip-flop sandals.

"Even though it is a wonderful day out, why don't we all go inside?I'm sure ChiChi would be very glad to know her husband, in any form, is here--Gohan as well," Christine said politely.Everyone agreed and when Christine turned towards the house they noticed one distinct thing about her...

**************

I know, I'm evil! Another Cliff Hanger and a short chapter! Can anyone guess what's 'distinct' about Christine? More reviews = more chapters (reviews or not, I'm continuing, :)!


	3. Too Much News!

Author: Tenko

**Author:** Tenko

**Title:** Confusion Reigns

**Chapter 3:** Too Much News!****

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own DB, DBZ, or DBGT you're crazy!! Sue and you'll get my backpack from school thrown at you since I don't need it anymore (school's out!)!! Muahahahahaha

**Annoying Author Notes:** Ooo, the reviews I'm getting are inflating my ego *watch out!*, and tnx to the reviewers! I know this is evil, but when I get 5 reviews for a chap, I'll continue! Sorry, I'm mean! Muahahahahaha, I fooled you all! A tail was a good guess, but NO! Christine doesn't have a tail (how much were you betting, Welp?)...but I think I feel an idea coming on and don't worry, SSJ Nanz,she treats him right! :)I know, I know, I make too many typos, jacob, I'll do better next time, k? By the way, when I say M. I mean Mirai (just incase I have any tired people reading ;)! I don't exactly know where I'm going with this chapter, 'cept a few things...so I'll start writing and we'll find out! OK? Ok then...One last thing, M. Trunks may be a little OOC in this chapter! Enjoy! 

**Time period: **Remember, Mirai Trunks is 21 and so is his lovely wife, Christine!

**Reminder of Last Chapter: **"Even though it is a wonderful day out, why don't we all go inside?I'm sure ChiChi would be very glad to know her husband, in any form, is here--Gohan as well," Christine said politely.Everyone agreed and when Christine turned towards the house they noticed one distinct thing about her...

***********

When Christine turned towards the house they noticed a large round belly showing through her sundress (Mirai Trunks lovers are gonna hate me for this...).

"Are y-you pre...pre..." they all stuttered. Christine turned towards them and blinked. Mirai Bulma giggled and M. Vegeta couldn't help but to smirk; of course his back was to all of the others.M. Trunks was blushing yet again (he's a shy lil boy when it comes to his family matters, huh?).M. Bulma said, "Yes, she is pregnant."

Christine smiled happily when she understood what they were trying to say.There were congratulations and Chibi Trunks just muttered something that M. Trunks thought was "gross".Mirai Trunks soon joined his wife in smiling; he thought back to when he had first found out. 

***Flashback (hears it echo and smacks her machine)

"Trunks-Chan...we need to talk about something," Christine said.

"Can it wait an hour or two? I have a major project to get done for the CC board meeting tomorrow," Trunks said as he ruffled through a stack of papers.He'd been really busy running CC with his mother lately, especially since his mother was still "catching up" with Vegeta. Christine put her hand on the papers Trunks was looking through.

"I don't think it should wait any longer than it already has, Trunks," She said. At first Trunks thought she was mad about something--like him working so much lately.She's always been very patient with him, especially knowing what had happened in his past.Christine could always read him like a book and that's one of the things he loved the most about her. She also happened to be very pretty, which didn't hurt either.

"Is everything ok?"

"That's what we need to talk about!" She could barely keep her excitement in any longer than she already had.She'd found out that she was 2 weeks pregnant only a few days ago, but was having trouble finding the right words to say to her husband (she's _about_ 8 months pregnant now). 

"Ok."

"Well, you remember how I said I wasn't feeling well and how I went to the doctor--" Trunks eyebrows furrowed with worry and he interrupted her.

"Are you alright?" Christine rolled her eyes, but was happy her husband was concerned about her health.

"Yes, dear, but let me continue! When I went to the doctor they said I had a certain...condition and have had so for about 2 weeks..." She could see her husband was about to his limit with all the build up and she was excited so she cut to the chase, "Trunks...I'm pregnant!"

Trunks eyes widened, "H-how?!"

Christine looked annoying--she had just told him she was pregnant and HOW?! was his response--"Didn't you learn anything about reproduction sometime in your life? No birds and the bees?"

"Of course I know...but are you sure it's mine?!"

"NO TRUNKS, IT'S THE MILK MAN'S!" She nearly shrieked, but calmed herself and finished with, "Of course, Trunksy-Chan!"

She brushed some of his lavender hair out of his face and smiled at him.Trunks was shocked and suddenly it all clicked--it all soaked in.

"So...you mean, I'm going to be a dad?! A Father?! An-and you a Mother!? That's...that's great! That's amazing! That's just, wow!" There's the reaction she'd been hoping for! "How far...you know, along are you?"

"Two weeks!"

"Wow, this is just amazing!" She grinned widely and kissed her husband.

***

Bulma was in shock and so was Vegeta.Their son--well a version of him--was going to be a Daddy!Bulma was happy, Vegeta was too but he'd never tell a soul (even Bulma; wow!).Nonetheless they followed all of the M. people inside of the house.They all went into the very large kitchen...this Capsule Corp was a lot bigger than the other CC building.Christine went back to washing dishes, which explained her dish rag and Trunks dried them (they're rich as heck and don't even have this magical invention called a "dishwasher"???).Most of the people from the past thought the sight of Christine and Trunks washing & drying the dishes was very sweet. Chi-Chi nudged Goku in the ribs and glared at him.M. Bulma immediately grabbed the phone and called her best friend, Chi-Chi.

"Hi, Chi-Chi! It's me, Bulma...call EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE, and get here as fast as possible! This is extremely important!" She held the phone away from her mouth a lil ways and said, "I'll make some tea for everyone in a minute, feel free to lounge."

There were a few mumbles that could be heard from the other end of the phone. 

"No, Chi, I was talking to...our guests, who you'd literally die to see!" More mumbles..."Ok, Chi, bye then!"

"Wow, this building sure is a lot bigger than ours," Bulma commented.

"Well, our family is A) a little big larger than yours and B) we probably have a lot more money than you guys in the past. Even though a lot was used or destroyed by the Androids...the people of Earth get tend to basically throw money at the person who saved them from the Androids..." She finally trailed off when for the first time she noticed Android 18 standing in her kitchen (my bad, I forgot to add this earlier).Her eyes widened in fear, Vegeta unconsciously fell back into a fighting stance and Trunks tensed up.Christine kept doing the dishes, occasionally glancing over her shoulder. 

"Calm down you three," Christine said and then nodded to Marron, "this 18 is different from the one in this time--judging by the little girl's hand she's holding. Is that your daughter?"

Trunks looked at her in shock, but eased up. All of the M.'shad learned to trust Christine's judgment, considering she is the most level headed of the three. She may not be as strong as Trunks and Vegeta or as smart as Bulma, but they'd die (or kill someone) without her. 18 nodded at her question and was slightly annoyed that people still thought of her as the 'evil Android #18'.Krillin was blushing so all of the M.'s took a hint about who Marron's father was.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Christine asked sweetly to the little girl. 

"Marron!" She giggled. M. Bulma raised an eyebrow at the girls name, but smiled anyways.She was relieved that this 18 was on their side...but it would take her a while to get over that oncoming-death feeling.Vegeta reverted back to normal and crossed his arms while leaning against the wall. He wasn't exactly thrilled with 18; any 18.Bulma began to make the tea and decided to make a lot because there was about to be too much news shared and drinks would be needed. She hoped she could have a chance to talk with Vegeta, Goku, and Chibi Trunks later on--if they were still here of course.Everyone began to chatter away about how alike the two Bulmas and Vegetas were.Both Vegeta's 'humphed' and the Bulma's rolled their eyes.Christine handed the last plate to Trunks and cleaned up around the sink.

Bulma began to pass tea around to everyone (makes me wonder what kind of 'tea' she's giving everyone...even those children and a pregnant women...tsk, tsk, Mirai Bulma! j/k) and all of a sudden a babies crying could be heard from the next room.Christine smiled and said to M. Bulma, "And you thought you'd be done after Trunks."

M. Bulma laughed and gave an innocent look to Vegeta, "I'm passing around tea, Vegeta, Trunks is drying and Christine has enough to deal with...would you?" 

M. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed off from the wall. He wordlessly walked into the other room where the wailing was coming from.The others just stared after M. Vegeta wondering what this was about...another kid for Bulma and Vegeta? Could it be? 

Pretty soon M. Vegeta came back holding a little baby girl wrapped up in a blanket who was crying...but not as loudly as before. M. Vegeta was holding her like he was holding a lovely stick of dynamite!M. Bulma and Christine laughed at M. Vegeta's attempt to hold a child in a loving way.He quickly handed the child off to his wife and reclaimed his spot on the wall. 

"Hey there, little girl, shhhh! Stop crying little Bra!" M. Bulma cooed.

"Bra? Bulma...is that, uhhh, your baby?" Krillin asked nervously...can't these people take a hint?

"No, Krillin, I just found this poor child living with dinosaurs in the wilderness! Of course, this is my little girl Bra!" Bulma snapped and then beamed at her little girl. "You're Bra, yes, yes you are, yes you are!"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at his M. self.Christine took a seat at the large and crowded kitchen table next to Chibi Trunks and 18.Chibi Trunks gave her a funny look.

"Something wrong, Trunks?" She asked.

"Uhhh...no..." Chibi Trunks said.

"Mmmmk, whatever you say," she smiled at him.After a few more minutes of pointless chatter (i.e. M. Bulma talking to and about Goku) the doorbell, that could be heard throughout the HQ, rang.M. Bulma went to get the door and when she came back, all she could say was, "My kitchen is not big enough for this..."

***********

Tired of my wonderful stopping point yet? Getting interested? Don't Care? Ideas? Comments, Questions, Concerns (Noooo, I'm not mocking my gym teacher/assistant softball coach, neverrrrrr)? Let me know! *remember; 5* ;)

***To: bob the jolly parrot,

Pairing them to made up characters is lame? It is? Really? You mean pairing fictional characters to other fictional characters is lame? Ok, I'll make sure Trunks marries Britney Spears next time or maybe Pan, even though it's either be a felony or she's not born yet! ;)I don't care if people criticize my story if it's wrong info, grammar/spelling mistakes, or a general lame plot, but it's rude to make fun of people fictional characters...you've just dissed every person who has ever written a fic with fictional characters in it! Oh my, watch out for the masses with pitch forks and torches (so that's why you didn't leave your e-mail address)! :P Ooo, maybe it's because your one of those people who are obsessed with M. Trunks and you don't like him marrying anyone else but you? *cough* If it's lame and I should do other things with my time (any suggestions? School's out and all of my friends have left for vacation, and the tv's got nothing but crap...I've read all the books I own, I'm broke, and I already draw, so I'm down to writing ff's)...why are you spending all of yours seeking out ff's to read about DBZ characters and flaming all that have fic. characters in them? Hehehe, sorry I don't take being insulted lightly! ;) Lotsa love and no hard feelings!

--Tenko


	4. Mirror Images

Chapter 4: Mirror Images

Chapter 4: Mirror Images

Disclaimer: My secret plan to take control of Akira Toriyama's mind so that he could give me all rights to DBZ failed miserably.So, here I am...owning nothing at all! *cries*

A/N: Tenko has a lot of explaining to do! :(First off, jacob asked me a question, so here's the answer: Buu never came in future and Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan are all Super Saiyans.Trunks is the strongest Z Warrior now seeing as how all of the others were dead for quite some time (none of them were training in the afterlife)!Everyone's pretty much as strong as they were when they died, excluding Gohan and Vegeta who had been training since they got wished back.Coincidently, Trunks became Gohan's master (^_^)!

Secondly, I want to thank Vejitalover for her review! ^_^ It's getting me off of my lazy ass! COWARDICE, COWARDICE!See I knew there was a word for it! Doh, it had slipped my mind!I'd also like to shoot Christine 'cause she's starting to bug me, (she took over my mind, I swear...) but I don't supposed I can do that.She's undoubtedly my biggest mistake, so I'm gonna whip her back into line with this rewritten chapter.Well, *sniffle* we all make mistakes (I just happened to make a lot of them), so *tear* be nice! :\No, Vejitalover, I'm the kind of person that's not on drugs, but really should be. -_-'Okay then, I suppose I should be writing or some such thing (keeping in mind that writer's block still looms evilly, awaiting to swallow me up...). Oh yeah, FORGIVE FOR MY NOT UPDATING IN, LIKE, TWO MONTHS! -_-' **IMPORTANT: IF YOU READ CHAPTER 4 BEFORE, READ IT AGAIN, BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT! :|**

*********************************************************

"My kitchen isn't big enough for this," Mirai Bulma mumbled as she motioned for everyone to follow her to the living room, which they all did.When everyone had finally managed to get into the living room, they noticed something that seemed rather impossible; they were face to face with themselves!Well, most of them were at least.

The similarities between the two selves were quite remarkable.There were only a few differences that could be noted.Mirai Krillin was two inches taller than Krillin and was still bald.Mirai Gohan had a long battle scar flowing down the left side of his head and his haircut was different than Gohan's, plus he only had one arm.Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo, Bulma (with a difference in hairstyle), and ChiChi looked pretty much the same as their older counterparts.

An awkward silence fell over the room as the Mirai's and the warriors of the past/present examined each other.However, the silence was broken when the Mirai's gaze fell over Android 18.Their eyes widened in pure shock and the familiar feeling of rage swept through them. Mirai Trunks caught their dark glares and followed them to the source.

Android 18 swallowed hard, she didn't like the looks she was receiving from these people...not one bit.She noticed that Krillin had subconsciously taken a step forward and to the left, placing him nearly fully in front of his wife and daughter.

"Is there something wrong?" 18 asked in her regular calm demeanor.Mirai Gohan noticeably tensed up, his last bit of restraint wearing thin.As he was about to make a move to attack 18, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.He swiveled around coming face to face with Mirai Trunks, "Hey, I know how you feel, but this 18 is supposedly different from the one that _we_ all know and hate."

"You can't be serious!" Mirai Krillin exclaimed.

"I am," Mirai Trunks said, almost eerily calm.The Mirai's saw it as, 18 is always 18 and evil is always evil, how could one 18 be different from the one that devastated their world?But, by the way M. Trunks, M. Bulma, and M. Vegeta were acting, it seemed as if it were true.It truly shocked them all.

"This is insane,"Mirai Gohan stated the obvious.

"No kidding..." Gohan added.Another silence fell over them and Mirai Bulma noticed that this was plain ridiculous!They were almost...or most of them were, adults! This shouldn't be that difficult.

"Umm, okay...this is kind of awkward, but can we get this moving, there are a lot of people who have no clue as to what's going on!"

'Yeah's and 'sure's erupted from the large group.They decided for this kind of news, sitting would be the best.Everyone who had tea downed the last of it and handed their cups to Christine, who then scurried off to the kitchen to wash them.

"Who's that?" Goten suddenly asked, pointing toward Mirai Gohan.

"That's just Gohan," Mirai Bulma said stifling a laugh. 

"You're kidding?" the stunned Tien asked.

"Nope, it's me," Mirai Gohan said.

"Where...where's m--your arm?!" Gohan shouted.

"Huh?Oh, that's just a flesh wound,"Mirai Gohan said nonchalantly.Everyone sweatdropped.

"I lost my arm in a battle with, _her_ and _her_ brother," Gohan stated seriously.

18 felt uneasy.She and her brother had done so much to this world...Her stomach churned violently so she looked down.

Mirai Krillin nudged Gohan, "Hey, man, lighten up.This 18's supposed to be different, so just relax!"

Even though he felt nothing but contempt towards that, that woman, there was no need to bring up past demons when she, herself, had done nothing wrong.

Mirai Gohan glowered at him, but soon dropped his gaze when he finally realized there was a Chibi Goku standing near him.His jaw dropped as he pointed with his only arm, "Now, who is THAT?"

"Who? Me?"Goten pointed innocently at his face.Half of the Mirai's nodded.

"I'm Goten!" He said brightly.

"You're an idiot..." Chibi Trunks muttered.Goten promptly hit him. 

"I AM NOT, TRUNKS!"

"Fine, you're a moron!"Chibi Trunks stuck his tongue out at his best friend and ran.

"GET BACK HERE, TRUNKS!"Goten ran after him.A shriek was heard from the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of clanking cutlery, "Oops...sorry!"

Everyone face-faulted.

"OUT!!!"the two boys skittered back into the room and plopped down on the couch, pushing each other all the while. 

"...Well, uh, he's your brother.Right? I mean, you're Gohan too, so, yeah," Goku started to confuse himself.Goku put his hand behind his head while smiling his goofy smile.They all couldn't help but to chuckle at his antics.

"So you're saying that, that, he's your son, Goku?!" Mirai Chi-Chi asked, her voice almost shrill.Goku could only nod and M. ChiChi was dumbfounded.Technically, she, she had another son?!

"Enough of this! Just tell us why you're even here!" M. Piccolo demanded in his usual gruff manner.The others just stared and blinked at M. Piccolo, who for the first time had spoken.

"Well, HE sure hasn't changed...Umm, well you see...Goten and Trunks were playing and they messed up one of Bulma's inventions.The next thing we know, we're on your front lawn," Krillin said.

"They come from the timeline that I went back to before," M. Trunks added.

"Hmm," Mirai Bulma said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "so what you're saying is, that you need a time machine so you can get back to your time, right?"

"Right!See, you're smart AND beautiful," Bulma beamed.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" both Bulma's laughed insanely as most geniuses do. Another sweatdrop befell the large group.

"Alright then!Bulma and I are going to get started on a time machine,Trunks can help with that," Mirai Bulma said.

"Uh, we are?Do you even know how to start building a time machine that can hold more than one person?" Bulma asked, slightly annoyed.

"...No, but we'll figure it out!Come on Bulma!Let's go Trunks!"She dragged the two down one of the corridors and they soon disappeared into a room.

Silence.

"I guess Bulma's the same in any time!"Goku laughed.

***************

After much debate over what to do, a shy Mirai Chi-Chi asked to speak with Goku--alone.After a little fuss, Chi-Chi decided it would be okay. M. Chi-Chi was HER, after all.

It was this that led to the others splitting up to talk to their other half, but it led to certain problems for certain people who didn't have other selves.

"But what about us, Daddy?" little Marron asked.

"Uhhh, well I don't know, Sweetheart,"Krillin replied honestly.Marron pouted.

As if on cue,Mirai Bulma came in with news about the would-be time machine, "I think we can do it!"

"That's great, but, we kinda want to talk to our other selves...soooo, what should the other's do?"Yamcha gestured towards the kids and 18.She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't think 18 going into public would be such a good idea, so I guess you can all get something to eat in the kitchen.We've finally gotten our kitchen bots working because I'm just SUCH a GENIUS!"She said starry-eyed, her ego rivaling that of Vegeta's. As she was about to turn back to her lab, a question asked by Tien stopped her.

"How long do you think it'd take?"

"WELL, first of all, I don't even know if it will WORK and second of all, THIS HAS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE, SO HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"Mirai Bulma said hotly.

"Yep...that's my mom..." Chibi Trunks muttered to M. Bulma's retreating back.The others stopped cowering. 

**************

Yes, that's IT.That's chapter 4.This is what I like to refer to as a "filler chapter", so it's just boring chatter and setting the scene for the good stuff! :)Did I do better this time, Vegitalover? R&R as always! ;)


	5. Finding the Differences (Part I)

Author: Tenko

**Author:** Tenko

**Chapter 5:** Finding the Differences (Part I)****

**Disclaimer:** Wanna know what I own? NOTHING, NOOOOOTHHHHINNNNG! So stop calling me!

**Annoying Author Notes:** hehe, sorry I forgot about that!It was originally after the Buu saga, but I changed it...I just forgot to change that! ^.^; My bad. No...she doesn't have a tail...if you would've read chapter 3, you'd have known that. ^!^; Oh, and if you didn't read the REWRITTEN version of chapter 4, then GO READ IT or else you'll be lost here!Anyhow, this is what I've been waiting for!What this whole idea was hinged upon!THE MIRAI'S TALKING TO THEIR COUNTERPARTS! Muahahahahahahahaha! (Hopefully, I won't screw it up!)

***********

"Yep...that's my mom..." Chibi Trunks muttered to M. Bulma's retreating back.The others stopped cowering.

18 started walking towards the kitchen with Marron.When Trunks and Goten noticed her walking away, they ran after her.With a slight nod to M. Vegeta, the two Saiya-jin princes walked out onto the deck, away from everyone else.The others soon split up to talk amongst themselves.

*****

Mirai Vegeta leaned against the wall of C.C. as Vegeta lounged on the railing, his back against the wall.

"You have another brat?" Vegeta started off what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

"Brat?Funny, I thought they were called 'children'," Mirai Vegeta said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.Vegeta sneered.

"I've never seen The Boy at that age before," M. Vegeta stated.The two Vegeta's personalities were incredibly different...quite surprisingly.

"The Boy's a weakling, not worthy of his Saiya-jin ancestry!He'll have to do, however."

M. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "I bet your wife loves to hear you talk about your spawn that way."

"Wife?" The Saiya-jin prince from the past scoffed, "Such trivial human ceremonies mean nothing to me."

"So you haven't gone through the Earth ceremony of marriage with _her_, yet?" M. Vegeta sounded nearly shocked.Of course, he hadn't married Bulma until he was wished back to life.His previous crimes outweighed his good deeds and he of course, was sent to Hell.It wasn't fun, not at all, so he chose Bulma rather than the eternally damned.

He and Bulma hadn't 'stayed' together long, but 'love' was still there; keeping in mind, M. Vegeta never told her so!He just chose to show her instead.

"Yet?" Vegeta growled, "What's the point?"

M. Vegeta shifted his position. "On Earth, it's generally what men and women do when they have a kid."

"I'm not an Earthling," Vegeta said, taking pride in that.

"You might as well be..."

"Hah!Death must have fucked you over!"Vegeta said in a cruel laugh.

"You realize Vegeta-sei is gone?" M. Vegeta asked in a dark voice.

"And along with it your honor," Vegeta matched his tone.

"I suppose it took yours, too?" 

"Of course not!I am the prince--"

"Of all Saiya-jin!So easily you forget; I am Prince Vegeta, too."

He glared daggers at his older counterpart.This conversation was not going anywhere fast.

*****

"Oh, uh, Trunks?"

"Yeah, umm, Mom?"

"Could you go pick up these parts and then, while you're out...Do your mom a favor and get the groceries, too? Please?" Bulma asked her...son.

"...I suppose..."

"Thanks!" she shoved the two lists in his hands and shoved him out the door. 

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and left to get go find some...dylithium crystals???'Is this some kind of a joke?!'

"Now that Trunks is gone, we can talk!"

"What would we talk about?" Mirai Bulma asked.When working, her policy was to 'focus'.

'Vegeta."

"Vegeta?"

"Yep!"

"Which one?"

"Both"

"Okay..."

Bulma took a deep breath; this question had been on her mind for some time, "How did you live without him?Without yours?"

"...Well, Vegeta and I didn't really 'stay' together...I really don't know.We had a strange relationship, you know?Of course you know, what am I saying?!He tried to act like he didn't give a damn about me, but I know he did."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I said I didn't know," Bulma looked her counterpart incredulously. "It was hard...knowing that he wasn't going to be around ever again.That I'd never see his arrogant smirk...It was hard, that's all I can say."

Bulma looked thoughtfully at her other self.She went through a lot without Mirai Vegeta.

"So is that why you had another kid?"

Mirai Bulma laughed, "Yes!"

*****

Goku followed Mirai Chi-Chi out onto the large grounds of Capsule Corporation.They ended up sitting under a tree together.

Chi-Chi seemed to be very quiet and sad, and this strongly puzzled Goku.

"What's wrong Chi-Chi?"When she looked up, he was surprised to find that she was crying.

"I...I just missed you so much!"She quickly hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. 

Goku was obviously stunned, but soon put his arm around his other wife.

"Well Gosh, I'm sorry!"he apologized.

"For what?" she sniffed.

"For going off and dying of some stupid virus.I mean, the other me must be kicking himself or something!"Chi-Chi smiled.It had been far too long since she'd heard his voice...far too long...

*****

It would seem, that it was time for the two Yamcha's to have a chat.

"So...uhh, yeah...Nice weather we're having?" Yamcha started...

"Oh yeah...great..."

"So you lost Bulma to that jerk too, huh?"Yamcha inquired.

"Kinda.It was mostly my own fault...I fell for some girl and dumped Bulma, and she went and got with Vegeta of all people."

"That's funny; happened to me too.There was just this _fine _girl at this dance class...It didn't work out and Bulma had already fallen for that monkey."

"Yeah," Mirai Yamcha laughed, "I was gonna run back to her, but she was already pregnant with Trunks.I was surprised as hell!"

"Heh.Nah, I wasn't gonna run back to her, I already had suspected she had some thing with him."

"She cheated on ya?"

"Nah, Bulma's not like that.I think she was attracted to him while we going out, though.She had a dream about him and her and all this other crap.Oh well."

"Hah, yeah.So...what do you do for a living?"

Yamcha shrugged, "I skip around a lot, but any kind of sport would be a freakin synch.What about you?"

"Ahh, I kinda skip around, too.I do a lot of repair work; there was a lot of stuff that needed to be fixed with all that androids did.How the hell did Krillin get with that bitch anyhow?!"

"Who? 18?She's alright, not like the one from this time.I don't really remember how those two hooked up, I just know they got a kid.She's a real sweetheart, Marron."

"Wasn't Marron Krillin's old girlfriend?"

"Maron was.With one 'r'.I guess Krillin really had a thing for Maron and named his kid after her...I dunno."

"Oh...So, how 'bout them Lions?"

*****

The two Krillins were already launched into a deep discussion.

"How could you fall for an ANDROID?!"

"She was beautiful!It was a physical attraction at first, you know, Man?"

Mirai Krillin shook his head and Krillin sighed, "I got to know her...she's great.You've gotta understand that the 18 I know and the one you know, aren't the same!!"

"Fine, if you say so..."

"I'm serious!"

"Alright!" Mirai Krillin gave up. "...So you really love her?"

Krillin sighed, "Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

Krillin eyed M. Krillin distastefully. "She's beautiful, she's smart, she's strong, and whether you wanna believe it or not; she's kind."

"You can't blame me for my disbelief," M. Krillin shifted in his chair. "She did help kill me after all.Death's a bummer."

"Yeah."

"So is that little girl my daughter?"

"Yep.Marron, she's a real good girl." he said with a slight blush.

"Heh, she sounds like it.Take real good care of her," M. Krillin threw him a sideways glance.

"Sure thing, bro!"Krillin said with a smile.

*****

"If you're here, does that mean that Kami's still the guardian of Earth?" Piccolo asked M. Piccolo.

"Yes, we did not come together and you and Kami did."

Piccolo was shocked, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious, that's all," M. Piccolo replied with a smirk. "What I want to know is, who the guardian of your time is?"

"Dende."

"Dende?" Piccolo nodded.

"That little Namek who was killed by Frieza because he could heal life forms?"

"That's the one."

"Incredible!How did that happen?"

"About seven years ago, there was this guy named Cell..." Piccolo began.

"And that's the whole story," he finished.

M. Piccolo was quite shocked, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe how strong this time's Trunks has gotten."

"Vegeta and Goku are probably the only ones stronger."

"What about Gohan?"

"His power has gone down so much since the Cell Games.Also, he stopped training since then."

"Stopped training?!"

"Yeah...his mom..."

"...I see..."

M. Piccolo crossed his arms, still absorbing the information.It seemed strange having 18 around--even if she was one of the Z Warriors now.And Krillin having a child with her was even stranger.He was beginning to wonder if this life was just a joke being played on him.

"It's good,"Piccolo started.

"What?" M. Piccolo threw him an incredulous glance.

"That Trunks and Bulma and the rest of you can live peacefully again."

"Heh, yeah.That's what I said when I was wished back.But I didn't have to live through that whole encounter; if I ever pitied someone, I'd pity Trunks--or Bulma."

"Yeah, they seem to be the only one of us--you, that made it all the way through."

"I bet it was Hell at it's worst!"

"Probably," Piccolo laughed."Are you sure you can trust that Christine woman?"

"She's a little strange, but far from dangerous.Are you sure we can trust 18?"

"I see your point."

"Good."M. Piccolo sighed.For two people who have never met, but have known each other forever...they didn't have much to talk about.

*****

18 sat in the kitchen watching her daughter and the two demi-Saiyans eat.Actually, she mostly watch Marron because no one wants to see a Saiyan eat.

"Thank Kami for kitchen bots," 18 said nonchalantly.She heard a laugh from behind her and remembered that Christine was still in there with them.She raised an eyebrow, "Are you scared of me?"

Christine stiffened.Before, she had Trunks, Vegeta, and the rest to protect her in case her assumptions were wrong, but now she was alone with her (seeing as how the others were so engrossed in their food). "Why would I be afraid of you?"

18 caught on to her hesitant tone."Another me destroyed your home, your family, everything you knew and loved?"

"Okay...maybe a little." Christine fingered another dishrag.

"Why?"

"I believe you just answered your own question a moment ago," a buzzer beeped. "Uhh, I have to check on some laundry."

18 watched her retreating form flee from the kitchen before turning back to the kids. _'No wonder they didn't want me to go into public.'_

18's other form sickened her. _She_ took pleasure in killing other beings._She_ took pride in the fact that people feared her._She _thought taking meaningless points was the purpose of existence._'Well, at least I know better...'_

*****

*Whines* I screwed it up!Ugh, I never got around to the part I wanted to...oh well, next chapter...*sigh*


	6. Find the Differences (Part II)

**Author: **Tenko

**Disclaimer: **I own you, your immediate family, and Franklin, Ohio...but not DBZ.  

**A/N: ***pales* I-I...I can't believe I wrote such a terribly produced fic!  Oi!  Sorry for the wait as well.  I got back from Power of the Pen state competition on Friday night!  Yey for me and my two friends for making it.  

**"Finding the Differences (Part II)"**

            "It hurts, though..." Yamcha spoke quietly, his gaze focused on a picture of Mirai Bulma and his doppelganger standing next to each other.  It hung alone, evenly against the beige wall.  To Yamcha, it almost seemed a forlorn sign.

            Mirai Yamcha shifted his focus from the floor to his other self.  "What does?"

            "Seeing Bulma with _him_."

            "I know,"  Mirai Yamcha agreed thoughtfully.  "She's something else, Bulma is.  Of course, mine's a lot older than your Bulma."

            Yamcha gave a small laugh.  "Mine...hardly.  It's hard to imagine what this Bulma went through."

            Mirai nodded.  "You should have seen her when everyone was wished back.  She was a mess.  It was hard to think of her being so old.  We didn't age in heaven, ya know."

            "The whole android thing must've added a few years to her looks..."  The two fell quiet as an awkward silence hung in the air.  Finally, Yamcha spoke.  "I wonder if I'll ever find someone that could compare to her."

            A genuine laugh escaped the other.  "Someone that could compare to the beautiful Bulma Briefs?  I dunno about that, man."  

            Yamcha smiled, but it seemed to be a dark one.  "Every time I think I'm over her...she'll do something that makes me mentally slap myself for ever letting her go."

            "Yeah.  It's for the best though."

            An eyebrow of Yamcha's raised quizzically.  "How is losing the love of my life for the best?"  

            "Well, if Bulma wouldn't've gotten with Vegeta, Trunks would never have been born, and the androids would still be here causing hell on Earth," Mirai spoke with a wisdom that seemed to escape the present Yamcha.  "Fate screwed us over.  I guess that's just how it goes."

            Yamcha shrugged.  "Sure sucks though."

            "Yup.  Kinda makes me want to go back to the days of being a desert bandit."

            "Nah.  I think I like this whole honest business.  Besides, if you went back to being a desert bandit...then maybe the fear of women will come back!"  Yamcha said with a hint of terror in his voice.

            Mirai's eyes widened in fear.  "Ah, hell no!  That's more frightening than a PMS'ing Bulma!"

            The two men shared a laugh that only brothers could understand...and in a way, that's what they were.  It seemed like the two had more similarities than differences after all.

The two Vegetas did nothing but scowl at each other for minutes on end.  Mirai Vegeta thought the one from the present was a blind fool.  Vegeta thought his future self was weak, or possibly that he was just whipped.  It was hard to believe that they were the same person.  _No,_ Mirai Vegeta reminded himself sourly.  _We're only the same by blood.  _

A silence seemed to steal their voices like a bandit thieving precious jewels.  In the end, Vegeta was the first to reclaim his voice.  "You're a shell of the man you once were."

It was all Mirai Vegeta could do to not lung at his mentally-younger self.  Instead, he scoffed, "Me?  You're the one who is in denial!"

"Denial?!"  Vegeta roared taking a threatening step forward.

Mirai raised him two steps.  "You won't admit that you love her!  That you love your son!  Not even to yourself."

"I--"  his voice cut off.  He couldn't bring himself to say it.  He couldn't say that he didn't care for them.  Vegeta's mouth hung open as these thoughts swum contently in his mind; content that they were finally released from the dark prison they'd be stashed in.

A nod came from Mirai Vegeta.  "I was fooled for so long, telling myself that I felt nothing but a physical attraction for that woman--that I wanted her for nothing but her body.  That damned saying is true.  'You don't know what you've got until you've lost it,' or some shit."

Vegeta remained quiet, mentally berating himself for everything.  For being weak enough to fall prey to love.  For being too blind to see that he had.  For the way he had treated Trunks and mostly Bulma for all those years...

Trunks had come back shortly with everything that had been on his mother's lists...save for the dylithium crystals which was a joke on his mother's part.  He strode into the kitchen, knowing that he'd be yelled at if he didn't put the groceries he had bought away.  When he came in, he noticed Android 18 staring at the kitchen table in deep thought.

Mirai Trunks set the plastic bags on the counter.  "No matter how long I've stared at the table, it never talked back.  I doubt you'll have better luck."

Startled, 18 looked up at him.  She could only mutter out, "Oh."

"What're you thinking about?"  he asked as he pulled some vegetables from the depths of a bag.

18 bit her bottom lip, a question burning in her mind.  With a sigh, she finally spoke.  "Do...do you hate me?"

Trunks stopped and turned toward her.  Her icy blue eyes bore into his own cerulean ones, sending a shiver down his spine.  Before he dared to speak, however, he thought.  "No," Trunks finally said.  "I hate the 18 that destroyed my life.  I've had my revenge on her already."

18 looked relieved.  Although, a thought occurred to her a moment later. "You still see her though?"

He nodded.  "She and her brother haunt me in my dreams.  They always will.  Even though I know it's over, she's still terrorizing the ones I love."

"I see," her eyes fell downward.  "I'm sorry."

Trunks smiled slightly.  "It's not your fault so don't be."

It was her turn to nod.  "Your wife...she seems scared of me."

"She is.  Christine lived in Tokyo.  It was one of the first major cities that was destroyed, so she traveled with the survivors from the city.  They picked up the survivors from the other places that were hit, never going anywhere near an existing city."

18 looked confused.  "Why?"

"They saw existing cities as targets, I think.  It took her a while to get used to a decent life style again," Trunks laughed out.

Again, the android nodded.  Standing, she went and helped Trunks put away the remaining groceries, much to Trunks' surprise.

"I'm sorry," Goku mumbled out while stroking the aging woman's graying hair.  He was sitting with Mirai Chi-Chi under the same tree, her head in his lap for old times sake.

Mirai Chi-Chi looked up at him.  "For what, Goku?"  She realized then, that his hand was shaking.

"For everything you had to go through...It must have been hell.  I should have been there!"  He shook his head, face in torment.  Instantly, she sat up.

"Don't say that!" she urged.  "It wasn't your fault that you died.  It wasn't your fault that you were in another time."

"But--" he began to protest, but was shushed by two nimble fingers on his lips.  Mirai Chi-Chi's ebony eyes, so wise and full of pain, were brimming with crystalline tears.  She shook her head.  

"Don't," she whispered.  Without thinking, she tilted her head upwards and pressed her soft lips to his.  As her eyes slipped closed, the tears cascaded down her cheeks in two steady streams.

The two didn't notice, but present Chi-Chi was watching them, listening as well.  A stab of hurt hit her heart at the scene, but she kept telling herself that it was just her.  After an internal battle, she finally concluded that her future self deserved one last kiss with the husband that was torn so abruptly from her.  

The two Bulma's worked diligently together.  With their combined intelligence, the machine was going very well.  If one made a mistake, the other would catch it and thoughtlessly correct it.  They were using Trunks' original time machine, but they had stripped everything that wasn't being used for the computer's benefit.  At the moment, they were feverishly working on making a larger haul to support all of the people the machine was going to have to transport to the past.  Neither of them had spoken since their first brief conversation.

"I lied," Mirai Bulma spoke out suddenly, breaking the silence, as she cut large sheets of steel.

"About what?"  Bulma asked, slightly distracted as she reviewed their different blueprints.  

Wiping her brow as the machine did the work, Mirai said, "About getting through.  I know how I did it."

Bulma looked up and leaned against a table that was behind her.  "How?"

"I saw him everyday."

"What?" the past genius asked confusedly. 

Mirai Bulma smiled slightly.  "I saw him everyday in my little boy.  Trunks is so much like his father.  I didn't really have a choice...I had to be strong for Trunks."

"I see," Bulma whispered.  She was right.  Trunks was very much like Vegeta...and it scared her.  Bulma bit her bottom lip in apprehension.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that...I worry that Trunks WILL turn out to be just like Vegeta."

It was Mirai Bulma's turn to be confused.  "That's a bad thing?"

Bulma nodded.  "Your Vegeta and mine...they're so different, ya know?"

Mirai thought about it for a moment.  "Yeah.  I kind of noticed that when I met the past Vegeta.  He seemed like a real pain in the you-know-what."

"I worry that he doesn't...that he really doesn't care as much as I think," she let out in frustration.

The future doppelganger looked shocked.  "You can't mean that!  Vegeta used to be a jerk to me, but I always could tell he loved me deep down.  Yours has to be like my old Vegeta."

Bulma looked at the oil coated cement of the garage they were in.  "I don't know..."  
            "Is it that you're scared he'll leave or something?"  Mirai asked, pulling off her dirty blue-gray gloves.

The younger Bulma's head shot up.  "No, no.  He's been around for a while now without leaving.  It's just that...well, all he does is train.  Sure, he does it a lot with Trunks, but I never get to see him."

Mirai nodded in understanding.  "I know what you mean.  Vegeta did that for a while.  I confronted him about it, and well...he came around after he saw how hurt I really was."

A pale hand slapped a pale face.  "Ugh!  I should have tried that years ago."  Mirai Bulma could only laugh.

"Come on, let's tell everyone we've figured out how to do it.  And where's Trunks?  We need those parts if we're ever gonna power this thing," she finished, patting her beloved machine.

It wasn't long before everyone was back in the living room.  Mirai Bulma stepped forward to address them all.  "We've got good news and bad news."

Bulma moved next to her.  "The good news is that we know how to do it."

"And the bad news?"  Tien asked.

The future genius cleared her throat.  "Well, it's going to take about a month to complete."

*********

God, this chapter should have been 10 times better for being so late...


End file.
